Semplice
by Hikage Natsuhimiko
Summary: karena Haru tahu, walau ketika orang lain dan bahkan orang yang bersangkutan melupakannya. Buon Compleanno!


**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

"Gokudera- _san_." gadis itu memandang pemuda yang menurutnya keras kepala itu dengan bola mata cokelat besar yang mengharapkan perhatian. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh jam pemuda bermarga Gokudera itu tidak beranjak dari kursinya. Dasar _workaholic_. Dan apa-apaan orang-orang Decimo merangkap Neo Primo itu. Hari ini mereka semua sibuk dalam misi, patroli, hobi, sekolah, lepas penat, tugas dan Gokudera dalam laporan tentang aliansi dan misinya lepas sebulan yang lalu. Sungguh terlalu banyak. Gokudera tidak merespon untuk kesekian kalinya.

Haru menghela napas lelah dan melirik jam di dinding ruangan luas minim perabotan yang sesak oleh kertas. Meja Gokudera lumayan lengang untuk mengerjakan tumpukan _paperwork_ yang berpindah-pindah di meja tamu dan lantai berkarpet. Haru sudah ada di sana sejak dua jam yang lalu dan hanya menjadi angin lalu, jika butuh maka Gokudera akan memintanya mengambilkan beberapa tumpukan kertas lain yang bagai beranak pinak di sana. Haru sedang tidak dalam mood untuk berteriak marah dan memaki kebiasaan buruk yang terkasihnya itu. Entah kenapa. Dan Gokudera terlalu fokus atau memang tidak peka akan perubahan gadis itu.

Haru melirik jam di dinding.

Ini memang bukan hari libur, jadi mungkin Haru bisa memaklumi betapa tidak bisa diganggunya mereka semua. Dia berdiri dari sofa besar yang sempit, meninggalkan ruangan dan pemuda itu tanpa suara yang berarti. Gokudera membiarkan gadis itu berlaku sesukanya, dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengah hal tidak wajar hingga membuatnya kebal terhadap gangguan ketika bekerja. Bukan keterlaluan, ini demi Neo Vongola dan kebaikan dunia bawah yang tidak lagi gelap gulita.

Haru kembali dengan troli berisi makan malam yang Gokudera lewatkan, poci teh dan cangkir porselen berukiran minim. Aroma khas teh Ceylon menguar memenuhi ruangan sang badai memberi efek relaksasi. Lihat, Gokudera sedikit mengendurkan bahunya.

"Beristirahatlah dulu, sepuluh menit saja cukup. Setidaknya isi perutmu." nada yang digunakan sudah kembali seperti yang biasa Haru gunakan sehari-hari. Memaksa tapi peduli. Bukan nada yang Gokudera sukai, karena menurutnya Haru seperti sedang membentaknya. Walau begitu, Gokudera meletakkan penanya dan meraih cangkir yang memanas oleh teh yang baru diseduh. "Haru tahu ini hanya makanan yang dipanaskan dalam _microwave_. Tapi setidaknya masih layak makan. Jadi habiskan!"

Gokudera berdecih, sedang tidak ingin makan karena membuang waktu terlalu lama. Tapi telinganya tidak cukup mampu untuk terus mendengarkan omelan yang tidak akan berhenti begitu saja. dia heran kenapa dia bisa punya rasa pada gadis berisik ini. Haru mengomel lagi tentang kebiasaan Gokudera mengumpat secara tidak langsung dengan decihan dan kerutan di antara alisnya. Hanya sesaat sebelum amarah Gokudera memuncak, sebuah _shortcake_ dengan _filling_ krim, stroberi dan lebih banyak ceri disodorkan menggantikan piring makan malamnya yang baru satu suap masuk ke mulutnya.

"Ini hidangan penutup, tapi setidaknya Haru ingin membuatnya menjadi lebih cepat agar Gokudera- _san_ bisa menenggelamkan diri lagi dengan tumpukan kertas itu." Haru mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik dan menyalakannya, memeganginya di atas keik merah dan putih dihadapan Gokudera. "Buat permohonan lalu tiup!" pintanya, tidak ada nada memerintah di sana. Gokudera yang jenius itu memperdalam kerutan di antara alisnya sebelum menoleh cepat ke kalender duduk di ujung meja kerjanya lalu jam dinding. Rona tipis menggurat senyum kecil di bibir Haru.

Dalam diam Gokudera melakukan apa yang diucap Haru, meski masih setia dengan raut tertekuk. Dasar _tsundere_ , batin Haru.

"Aku tahu ini sangat amat sangat sederhana dan tidak terlalu istimewa, tapi jangan banyak mengeluh. Habiskan makan malam terlambatmu itu agar kau bisa kembali beker-"

Satu kecupan di pipi Haru sudah cukup untuk membungkam gadis itu.

"Berisik _aho-onna_! Biarkan aku makan dengan tenang!" ketusnya. Haru sudah cukup dewasa untuk memaklumi sifat kekasihnya itu. Tapi tetap menyenangkan melihat Gokudera yang marah-marah, tidak berubah dari Gokudera yang pertama dikenalnya.

"Baik-baik. Haru diam." Haru mengecup puncak kepala bersurai perak dengan senyuman, mungkin dialah yang pertama dan yang terakhir mengucapkan ini di hari bersejarah Gokudera. Dunia mereka memang tidak pernah beres. "Buon Compleanno, Hayato. Terimakasih sudah lahir di dunia." dan Gokudera hampir tersedak olehnya. Haru jadi ingin melempar pesawat kertas. Menuliskan pesan menuju surga untuk memberitahu Lavina kalau dia sangat berterima kasih karena telah membawa Gokudera ke dunia.

* * *

ditulis nggak sampe setengah jam karena Hika juga baru bisa istirahat... phew~ Hayacchi, Buon Compleanno~


End file.
